Electronic communications across networks are becoming pronounced features in the business and personal worlds. However, such communication also exposed systems to security threats. Hackers are developing increasingly sophisticated techniques for infiltrating computational systems in gaining access to confidential information. For a given technique, a rule can often be developed to prevent execution of the technique.
Frequently, though, hackers can recognize the developed rule and adjust the technique. Further, it can he difficult to identify a rule that positively targets actual threats yet allows desirable or internal functions to continue to operate appropriately. Therefore, many computational systems continue to remain exposed to security threats, and improved security techniques are needed to provide computational security.